Maybe we can have it all
by lindsay023
Summary: Can Harvey Specter really have it all.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe we can have everything.

It's a little after 5pm on Friday when Dana Scott exits the elevator on the 50th floor.

The offices of Specter Litt are still buzzing. No one appears to be getting ready to start there weekends just yet. Scottie knows this is the norm for high profile law firms.

Scottie can remember exactly where the managing partners office is. She hope's that he has moved into Jessica's vacated office when he took over as managing partner. She really doesn't want to be roaming the hallways too long.

When she arrives at the office Scottie smiles to herself seeing his name on the door

'Harvey Specter Managing Partner'. They both graduated Harvard the same year but Harvey has steamed through his career. No one else from that class has came close to what Harvey has achieved over the years. Scottie isn't even a named partner yet in her firm. Smiling she sees him behind his desk. Harvey Specter has always commanded every space he has been in. Sitting behind that desk as managing partner was always going to happen for him. Scottie watches him for a moment as he stands and starts to clear his desk, organising files into neat piles. Harvey looks up feelings someone's eyes on him.

Harvey knows straight away why Scottie is here.

Business dinner Dana assumes as she enters the office. It's only just after five and every lawyer that knows Harvey knows that weekends and days off, hell even leaving the office at 5 only happens to meet a client.

Dana Scott learns in the next 45 minutes that the Harvey standing before her is no longer the Harvey she left 6 years ago after he revealed to her Mike and his secret.

The biggest shock comes when Harvey reveals that Donna no longer works for him or at the firm. Smiling so wide Scottie sees all his teeth as Harvey informs her that Donna moved on to bigger an more important things.

Dana doesn't leave with what she came for. Named partner. Harvey and Louis have built the firm up stronger than ever. There is no need or room for another name on there door. Harvey can offer her a senior partner position but informs that would be as far as she is getting.

Scottie remarks that he seems changed she cant put her finger on it but he laughs and informs her that his priorities have changed since they last seen each other, he has more purpose for success.

She knows it's time to go when he glances at his watch for the 5th time in as many minutes. Scottie remarks that she has kept him from his meeting long enough to which Harvey responds that its something more important than business.

Harvey leaves the office soon after Scottie has left. She has an offer to think through.

Ray is waiting outside for him. He knows the Friday routine. Straight home for the boss.

As soon as Harvey opens the front door his ears register the noise. Keys threw in the bowl on the entrance table he makes his way to the family room where he finds two of his girls 4 year old twins. Well they will be 4 in 3 weeks. Scarlett and Madison, identical in looks miles apart in personalities. They most certainly chose right naming Scarlett. Fearless and headstrong, bossy and domineering everything her 8 minute younger twin is not. Madison likes the quiet and tranquil . Harvey sees Madison sitting on the floor beside the baby soothing chair that holds the youngest Specter 8 month old Aubrey. Both girls engrossed in the TV while Scarlett twirled in circles around the room still dressed in her ballet outfit she has a tendency to not sit still for more than one minute. As soon as Harvey makes his presence known all three girls abandon what they where doing and embrace there father. Little Aubrey bouncing hard in her chair. Madison is the first to her father so she is in his arms while Scarlett pulls her father's suit jacket talking a mile a minute about what herself Madison and Abigail learned in ballet class. Speaking of Abigail, Harvey turns his head towards the joining kitchen only separated by the child's safety gate and meets eyes with his wife of five years. Harvey does not envy his wife's full time job at all. Dealing with 4 little ones all under the age of 4. The twins where planned both deciding that once they where married they would no longer use birth control and see what happened. Two beautiful girls joined them two months after their first wedding anniversary. They soon learned that birth control didn't really work too good for them when they discovered Abigail was joining them over two years ago.

There first proper date night that they felt comfortable leaving the three girls with Mike and Rachel when Abigail was six months old. They indulged too much in Mcallan and wine and a whole night to themselves without interruptions and a forgotten condom or two because there was more than one round that night the youngest Specter was conceived.

Harvey smirks at Donna that smile reserved only for her and their daughters and let's his eyes roam over his wife's body as she stands at the kitchen island organising dinner for the family of six he doesn't miss the two year old attached to her mother's leg screaming for a cookie.

Once Harvey has greeted all his girls in the family room with kisses and hugs he makes his way to the kitchen to feel up and greet his wife. Harvey never understood men who would explain to him years before the joy and happiness of going home to a woman you love unconditionally and children of your own who you would hang the moon for.

Donna fills him in on her day. Getting the girls organised and out of the house is exhausting enough without a full day of activities. They decided that Donna wouldn't return to work once Aubrey joined them. They had a full time nanny and where considering a second nanny but when Donna weighed up the pros and cons she decided against going back to work. Instead focusing on raising the girls because lord knows with the genes of Harvey and Donna mixed together a handful wouldn't even describe them. When the first meet all them years ago Donna did a fine job convincing Harvey and the rest of the world she knew all and little could rattle the strong woman. But a husband and four kids later Donna often admits to her husband that she feels most days she doesn't know how she has survived the day without pulling her hair out or dropping Scarlett and Abigail at the offices of Specter Litt to spend the day with there father. The four girls certainly balance each other out two who have all the energy the world can offer and two who love the easy going way of life. Donna wouldn't change a thing but like most mothers who have a significant other for support she loves the texts or calls from Harvey informing her that he is on his was home because she knows when daddy gets home mommy gets at least an hours peace as the girls fill there father in on the daily happenings.

Once dinner is eaten or in Aubrey's case rubbed in her hair. Nightly routines done and dusted and all Specter ladies under 3 feet tucked warmly in bed Harvey heads for the scotch and pours Donna some wine and heads to the living room hoping his wife isn't too tired to keep him company for a while. He finds her curled up on the sofa with the latest TV show they have been watching already to go on the TV. Before he can sit Donna declines the wine and tells him to grab her a bottle of water. Donna never declines wine unless... Harvey's eyebrows reach his hairline and his wife informs him its time for him to look up vasectomies because this will be the last pregnancy she will be going through. The pill has failed them aswell. Harvey makes a bad timed joke that his swimmers are obviously too strong and can withstand all forms of birth control, he also says a silent pray for a son this time to maybe help him out with all the girls that have taken over his life. Maybe this time he thinks as there have been no sickness scenes to rival lips from the exorcist. Donna suffered terrible morning sickness in the beginning of all three of the pregnancies the last two times was the indicator before a late period.

Later that night after they have made love and redressed with Donna pressed up against his side he lays awake thinking and forever grateful of the joy his life has became. It seems a lifetime ago that after a day at the firm he would return to his condo in the sky alone or with a nameless woman he picked up in a bar and thought he was living life to the fullest until he stood in Donna's apartment and told her she knew he loved her and as he turned to leave she stopped him and revealed she loved him too. But not as a friend. No she was in love with him. Everything else faded away the rule, the years lost, the relationships they both had with other people. None of that mattered anymore. He stayed that night and every night since. Well now they stay the night in there townhouse with children that like to wake them up in the middle of the night just to inform them that one of there socks has come off.

Harvey was a changed man. In work he was as ruthless as ever he had a name to live up to and a managing partner at New York's top law firm could not seen to be soft. But in his personal life his priorities did a 180, he no longer cared solely for himself he had five people soon to be six that relied on him. During the week he tried to be out of the office no later than six thirty but things came up and he sometimes he got home long after all his girls had went to bed. But Fridays he was out of there by five. Five thirty at the the latest and didn't step foot back inside until ten am Monday morning. He was now a man that spent weekends at ballet class or picnicking in the park. He was also now a man that took his annual holiday leave.

Two weeks after Harvey would be a typical dad pushing a double stroller around Disneyland he put his foot down on dressing as prince Eric but adorned the Mickey mouse t-shirts and cap. Mike and Louis couldn't believe the pictures Donna sent them both. Donna may also have considered sending the picture of Harvey and the four girls she had taken in front of the magic castle to DILFS of Disneyland. But opted not to on the basis of he was her man and not for anyone else to drool over.

Seven and half months later Gordon Michael would join the family.


	2. Life these days

2.

Scarlett/Madison 9

Abigail 7

Aubrey 6

Gordon 4

Its eleven thirty on a Tuesday morning when Harvey gets a phone call from Donna. He knows straight away it's something important because his wife knows that he is probably in a meeting which he is. She also 99 percent of the time sends her husband a text normally with a picture attached, one of the kids with an award they won in school. Faces covered in ice cream enjoying there after school treats or a picture of a wall in the family home that has been redecorated with paint or colouring marker.

The last time Donna interrupted a meeting with a phone call was six months ago to inform him Abigail had fallen at school and they believed she had broken her wrist. His heart stopped that day for 5 seconds. It was the first broken bone any of the Specter children had.

Donna informs him this time that the school has once again phoned. Scarlett has gotten suspended from school for hitting a boy in her class. They need to pick her up. Harvey excuses himself from the meeting after explaining what is going on. The client luckily enough knows Harvey and his family well and wishes him luck.

On his way to the school in the back of the car he says a silent prayer he arrives before his wife. Donna and the principal a Mrs Agard dont really see eye to eye after the principal made a comment last year regarding the 3 oldest Specter girls behaviour and remarking that with a husband like you in the home I thought you would instill strict discipline in the home. The girls for all the wrong doing Mrs agard had claimed they had done where only defending five year old Henry Litt from a boy in the twins class who had taken a dislike to young Henry. The Specter clan stick together and Henry and his family are part of that clan. Harvey was proud of his daughter's. It was a rare occurrence that Harvey was the calmer in his marriage but that day he had to practically lift his wife away. Once Harvey had gotten his wife and son out to the car that day Gordon's favourite word would make an appearance 'fucking' when Donna told Harvey he should have let her knock Mrs Agard fucking out.

With wide eyes Donna and Harvey both looked at Gordon who took a great liking to the word and responded with a 'fucking yeah mama'.

Harvey and Donna will never claim to be parents of the year. They dont always make the right choices. But one thing is for sure the five Specter children are showered with love and affection. Donna often blames their behaviour on them being so spoilt. But Harvey ever the lawyer argues that what did they really expect mixing both their personalities together.

They arrive it the school within minutes of each other. Harvey waiting casually against the side of the building. He told ray Donna would drop him back to the office. His next meeting wasn't to after four and they would need to have a discussion with scarlet about what has transpired.

They find there oldest sitting outside the principal's office looking proud as punch. In her office she informs 'Mr and Mrs Spector' that this behaviour will not be tolerated in her school and scarlet has left a boy in her class with a bloody nose. The boy who apparently did nothing to warrant the punch. Harvey and Donna know their daughter and she may be witty and have an answer for everything she also knows not to hit anyone. Harvey retrieves his daughter from outside and once she is in the office tells her side of events which is the boy in question thought it would be okay to pull Madison's hair and push her to the ground. Which the teacher missed and only witnessed Scarlett's right hook.

Donna loses it before him. The ending result being all Specter children in the car with Harvey and Donna as his wife vows to not pay another dollar to that school that allows little bullies to run riot.

Maybe it's time to consider public schools Donna thinks she also Hope's she never runs in to that hoity toity principal on her own because then she would be the one sporting the bloody nose. She sees Harvey smirking as he drives them to the nearest shake shack. There kids like there father enjoy a burger and milkshake. She also knows the smirk he is wearing is both parts proud and disappointed. Proud that the kids defend each other and all know how to throw punch thanks to him and disappointed he didn't get to witness it. He would never tell Scarlett the latter.

On Friday Harvey takes Scarlett and Madison to the office with him. If anyone else attempted to bring their children to work he would be the first to complain, but he is managing partner and can do as he damn well pleased. Well he wouldn't complain if Louis brought in Henry or Sofia. Or if Mike or Rachel had to bring in grace. Yes he has a soft spot for those three children. Harvey Specter once a renound womanizer now a bad ass dad and uncle. Cameron his assistant will be tasked with keeping his children as entertained and under control as he can. Both girls will also spend time showing uncle Louis there ballet skills. Hopefully Scarlett doesn't offend any clients.

At two thirty Scottie appears in his office.

They have a past together and now a strictly work relationship. Last year Scottie tried to make a move on him. Both where working late. Not together but in separate offices. She had came to ask him advice on her case at the time. Harvey was just heading home when she had appeared so both where standing when she tried to kiss him for old times sakes. Her words. Furious wouldn't cover what Harvey was. He couldn't understand what she was thinking. Scottie had seen him with Donna and their family on many occasions since returning to the firm. He never once gave her any sign that he would ever go there again. Scottie was under no illusions after that night that she would never try anything like that again. She also received a visit from Donna the next day. Surprising enough Donna sympathised with Scottie telling her she knows what it's like to love Harvey Specter but Donna also made it known that if Scottie every attempted to touch her husband again she would feel her full wrath. Scottie didn't Doubt it. She wasn't and isn't in love with Harvey. But she did determine that her actions that night came from jealousy. Harvey and Donna had what appeared to everyone the perfect marriage. Both still madly in love with 5 gorgeous children. Years of failed relationships and the only thing in her life currently keeping her warm. Her career.

Today's visit Scottie is glad that the two girls are sitting in their fathers office, she Hope's there presence keeps him calm. On her most recent case she did something she shouldn't have. Buried evidence. It's all unravelling at an alarming yet and she has enough respect for Harvey to let him know of her wrong doings. She knows when this all comes to let chances are she is going to lose her licence. Harvey stays calm enough to call Cameron in to take the girls for ice cream. Both know there father and understand that your in trouble tone. Harvey explodes at Dana once both girls are out of ear shot, he tells Scottie he expects her resignation by the end of the day. Scottie expected him to be mad, but she didn't anticipate this. Once Louis arrives after Harvey summons him to his office he is also in full agreement with Harvey.

Harvey may be managing partner but these days all descions regarding the firm are joint between the two named partners. How times have changed. Louis is now one of the first people Harvey would phone if ever in need. They spend weekends at each other's homes. Thanksgiving. Christmases. Birthdays. They are the strongest family that will allow no one to ruin what they have built not even a senior partner who brings in the money Dana Scott does.

It's been a long day he thinks once he arrives home. Donna meets him and the girls in the entrance hall. Donna informs the girls there is a surprise for them in the kitchen and both run off. They hear the excited squeals thirty seconds later. The noise coming from the kitchen pipe Harvey's interest as Donna hands him a tumbler of scotch. Another warning sign goes off in his head. Donna already knows of the Scottie drama as he had phoned his wife after Louis left his office. But she never meets him in the foyer with a drink in hand and a very NC17 kiss.

He immediately asks what one of there three children his wife had today has done wrong and Donna subtly smiles and informs him of a certain little boys birthday request. That's when he hears it. The sound of a puppy yelping. His eyes snap to Donna's as he drains the tumbler in one gulp hands her the glass and makes his way to the kitchen. There he finds all five of his children. The girls all standing and squealing with joy as Gordon rolls around the floor with a puppy who Gordon proudly introduces to his father as 'sully'. Gordon is a massive monsters inc fan.

Harvey is not impressed until Donna informs him that the puppy will keep them distracted enough to sneak away for ten minutes. Maybe longer. There go to for the ten minute quickie when the children are eating there chicken nuggets is the down stairs toilet. Its days when Harvey gets to finish without one of the kids coming knocking looking for there mother is the days he thinks they have this parenting down to a T. Parenting it's not always easy. But they make it work.

They also make it work twice more that night once the children are in bed.

He also thought his days of having the children's monitor on his nightstand where over. Apparently not. They come to realise a puppy is more of a handful then Donna imagined.

Once Harvey returns to bed after checking on sully he finds Gordon cuddled up beside his mother. It's very rare these days any of the kids awaken in the night so he cant complain and slides in behind Donna wrapping his arm round them both. As he drifts off and hears the soft yaps of the puppy through the monitor has last thoughts of the day being and my wife thinks I'm a push over.


End file.
